


胡春杨 x 我 | 那年冬天

by wuyuu_annn



Category: hcy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyuu_annn/pseuds/wuyuu_annn
Kudos: 2





	胡春杨 x 我 | 那年冬天

00.

有些干燥和寒冷的那年冬天，我遇见了你。

正确来说，是再一次遇见你。

01.

我坐在椅子上裹着厚重的棉被，在笔记型电脑上点开了微博的界面，在最近打算追的一档选秀节目，那一长串的参赛选手名单里滑上滑下。

要看一百个人的个人资料还真是伤眼睛。我按了几个键让图片放大，打算从最上头慢慢看下来。

宿舍里有个跟我从中学就一直同班到现在的室友小睦，我和她之间本就没什么秘密，所以也让她一起看了参赛名单。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

我摸了摸自己的胸口再回头看看宿舍，确认只有我们两个人之后我才开口，“大白天的你想吓谁呢你……”刚刚被吓得一激灵，半条命都要消失了。

我喝了口水缓和一下我易受惊吓的心灵，只见小睦激动地用手指着电脑屏幕，“你说这个胡春杨是不是你那初恋对象！我们班班草！”

……咳，我就不说，差点没被水呛住。

“去查查营销号，快。”小睦的手速度比我的还快，她手上已经拿着手机点开搜寻画面，所以我正慢悠悠的等着她查完自己说出来。

“啥？”她疑惑的语气让我受到吸引凑过去看了看她的手机，但上头就连一张照片都没有，“这什么啊……公司也太差了吧？”

从第一个营销号看到最后一个，果真都没有关于那个选手的照片。我顺手帮他关上手机画面，“就说不一定是他啦。”然后把她的手机从手中抽出来放到桌上。

“你现在表面这么平淡，我就看如果是他，你一定天天为他打投。”

她哼了一声，然后拿过我的无线滑鼠，继续看这次参赛选手的名单和照片。

我最后对胡春杨的印象就只到毕业那一天，再之后的确就没再听过他的消息了。不过现在也还不确定，说不定只是名字一样的人而已。

对，说不定不是同一个人。

02.

更没想到的是，他们就是同一个人。

“没想到你比打投组还夸张，都做起站姐来了？” 

小睦拿起我放在袋子里的单眼相机把玩，还朝我这里拍了几张照片，“专业不用也是白费，我就当练习下摄影技术，对。”我拉上口罩，戴好帽子，接过小睦递给我的相机。

“听你在扯。”

现在是十二月的夜晚，就算小睦嘴上嫌弃我，但她的身体还是很心甘情愿的跟着我来，只是这一次她忘记带自己的相机而已。

我在心里偷偷地吐槽，她明明前几天还跟我说她要当陈宥维的站姐。

我和其他不知道是哪一家的粉丝一样站在街边，等一群少年们走过来的瞬间按下快门。我看了看自己拍出来的照片，心满意足的笑着。

——啊，他看镜头了耶。

回到宿舍的我打开电脑开始修图，又再一次运用上自己的专业。但实际上根本不需要怎么修图，胡春杨就连生图都能打，需要修的大概就是背景灯光的部分。

我在发出饭拍之前先放上忙了一整早做出来的开站公告，以“SageRose | 胡春杨”的身份开始营运一个站子。

发完公告之后确认没有问题，三分钟后我又把九张排得好好的照片上传到微博，再打上一串文案：“心心念念，是我们擦身而过的那一个午后。”

虽然文案看起来普通，但这就是我对他的感觉。

我们就像是彼此生命中的过客，看过一眼之后又各自踏上属于自己的旅程，谁的脚步都没有停留，但我的心却停留在原地望着他离去的背影。

又找到他的感觉真的很不同，还是有那一份感情，也还是不敢正面对着他，我们俩依然安静，但是总觉得我们好像都变得不一样了。

在按下发送键到真正发布的那短短几秒钟，我都感觉我把全世界的问题都想过一次了。

转头看小睦还在费心为自己的站子筹备，我站子的粉丝已经在渐渐上升。明明才过几分钟就已经有几十个粉丝关注了，饭拍也陆陆续续有了回应和称赞。我点进其中一张照片。

他好像在对镜头笑。

从高一开始，他的笑容总能感染我，就连现在毕业几个月了还是一样。所以就算小睦看见我没来由地盯着屏幕痴痴的笑，她好像都不会觉得有什么奇怪的。

03.

在那之后，我没有课的时候就会往节目录制的地方去，我们的学校离大厂并不远，就是打个车几十分钟就能到的地方。

不知不觉从就过了一年，一月节目开播学校也放了寒假，我依然还是蹲在墙外捕捉着他的身影，在没人走过的时候就拿出手机帮忙打投组尽一份心力，偶尔也帮忙反黑和做数据。

原本第一次什么都不会的我，去学习如何做都只为了他。有他的日子总过得特别充实，就算他看不见在茫茫人海中的我，就算他不知道我为他的付出也没有关系。

因为我喜欢他，我愿意付出所有。

但是这几天下了雪，身体状况原先就不大好的我还是病了。胡春杨那天出去录音源，我抱住相机离他很近，只是就算想往后退都会被身后的人墙给挡住，只能跟着人群慢慢移动。我像之前一样戴着口罩，几声刻意压低的咳嗽声还是引来了周围其他人的注目，包括胡春杨本人。

我微低下头，拉了拉连帽衣的帽子好让自己的存在感别这么高。

显然是没什么用。

我抬头的时候，胡春杨也不知道是看我身后的哪一个镜头，又或是直视我的双眼，他就是一直往我这个方向看。

我努力的让自己别这么紧张，继续跟着人群向前。

回到宿舍的我依然专心的修着图。今年家里人正好出国不在家，所以就算寒假我也还是住在宿舍，小睦也没有要回去的意思，我们两个人就乖乖的待在宿舍。

修图到一半的时候发现胡春杨有几张是看着我镜头的，只是盯着相片都要感觉被他的眼睛给吸进去。就像两个人对视一样，就差在当场没有勇气去直视他，只能隔着屏幕。

我回头看看小睦，他也认真的在修图。

明明知道对方是不能喜欢的人，甚至连喜欢都没有资格，我却还默默的把这份情感藏在心底。最近总觉得这份情感快要漫溢出，还得压抑住的感觉实在难受。

想想高中的时候我也没有这个样子，毕业那天是在最后一刻鼓起勇气给他签了毕业纪念册，拍张照片，两个人不怎么熟，没有好好说再见就分道扬镳了。

谁会想到现在会以这种方式重逢？至少我没想过。

他应该也没想过吧，我和他高中根本也没什么接触，说不定人家连对我的一个印象都没有。

我按下储存键，把今天在空档时间想到的文案一个字一个字慢慢的打上去，附上九宫格，确认内容无误之后点击发布。

没心思再想这个了，还是打投控评反黑更重要些。

04.

第一次公演一眨眼就到了。我还感觉很不真实的抱着相机站在影棚前面，看着排得很长的人龙、各家粉丝和站姐、一边的工作人员，一直在一边小睦摇了摇我的身体我才回过神，“该走啦。”

“嗯，哦，好。”

我手上拿着一张手幅，也是运用专业做出来的作品，但其实我也是第一次接触，所以成品并没有想象中的好看，感觉自己都有点自卑。

走进录制现场，我们大概在前面两三排的位置，距离舞台不会太近又不会太远，一定是上天眷顾的我让我们有一个这么好的位置。

我手上除了相机和手幅之外还有一个头箍，我也不算是第一次追星了，在这方面还是懂得多了些。我把相机的背带拉直，挂在脖子上，然后戴上了头箍，上头简简单单的写着两个杨。

他在舞台上的那十几分钟，我甚至觉得他往我这里看不止一次。

相机里因为连拍所以有上百张照片，对于应该还算是摄影专业的我来说，拍出来的作品是实在不错，糊的照片不多，但大概还是得归功于相机。

胡春杨冲台下笑了笑，他长得这么讨人喜欢，喜欢他的人自然不只有我。

可是我也笑了。

05.

第一次公演结束之后，在接近第二次公演时我看见了不一样的他。看得出来他到高中都没有染过头发，没想到一染就染成了火一般的红色。

红红火火，这种颜色不是谁都适合，但胡春杨搭上红色就毫无违和感。

没有做发型，他是顺着毛的走进便利店，几分钟后又提着一袋零食走出来。

旁边还有几个也是来拍他的站姐喊着他的名字，想尽各种方法想让他回头，但是好像没有什么用，他依然低着头往前走。

第二次公演我和小睦也去了。

原本我以为他看起来会奶奶的像一个小孩子一样，没想到做了发型站在舞台上，整个人的气场都变得不一样，我举着相机，还沉浸于刚刚的氛围中。

“若抛开了硬币的反面就不要犹豫，那答案是现在。”

毕业那时候或许还是犹豫了吧，但如果勇敢前行了又能改变什么呢。如果改变了你是不是就不能像现在一样在舞台上做自己。

回到宿舍之后我看着小睦帮我录的直拍视频，坐在椅子上莫名想了很久，到最后也不知道自己在想什么。反正今天的图也不能放上网，投票通道暂时关闭，那还不如早点去休息好。

好像很久没有这么准时睡觉了。我爬上床，盖完棉被侧身背对灯光。

闭上眼。

我梦见他。

后座比我高上一些的男孩子用笔戳了一下我的肩膀，我停下手边的工作，回头看见他对着我笑，嘴里说出五个字，“我也喜欢你。”

我扬起嘴角，“嗯。”

窗外的樱花被风吹落，那一个春日属于我们的记忆应该会有很多，但我们就只是安安静静的前后座而已，没说过几句话，我也只是默默的喜欢他，呵护着这个只有两个人知道的秘密。

早上我睁开眼，看见一张大脸让我从床上吓到弹了起来，小睦很没有同理心的笑了几声之后就收，“梦见什么了？笑成这样。”她伸手捏了一把我的脸后又溜下床。

“你、你还观察人睡觉啊！”“谁让你第一次说梦话被我听见了，当然要好好观察。”

我用手解开打结的发尾，看着时钟的长针不断在走动，短针指向九，打了个呵欠就去洗漱了。

平常的睡觉时间就不规律，而且经常都要过了十二点才能好好休息，所以就算睡了这么久还是觉得很累……算了，自己选的，自作自受。

06.

在没有开口的离别又单方面遇见后，一路陪他从刚入冬的十二月走到现在，都已经是孟春要过去了。

这段日子都很幸运的拿到公演的门票，会在大厂外头举着相机，看看胡春杨今天是不是又交了哪个新朋友，或是看看他今天又和哪个要好的哥哥一起出现。

他一向独来独往，做事情几乎都是自己一个人，所以像他成绩好，也不是没有原因的。在我认识他之后都一直没听见他说几句话，有时候还会见他把午餐摆在一边，就静静做着作业，认真程度到连我回头盯着他的头顶看都不知道。

他在进厂之后交了不只一个朋友，开朗了，自己一个人出现在镜头前的次数也渐渐少了。

不知道从哪里学了翻墙，为了省下几秒钟的路程，和几个朋友就前前后后接着翻过小墙一跃而下。或许男孩子的快乐就是这么单纯，但只要注意安全，开开心心，他们怎么做都行。

在外头蹲久了，看见站姐的数量随着一次次淘汰而越来越少，几个留到现在，不同家的站姐也都会彼此熟识起来。

最后一次排名公布结束，就只剩下二十二家的站姐了。虽然人还是很多，但和一开始比起来也少了挺多的。

凭借所有人亲眼见证，靠着他一步步走来累积的经验以及渐渐变强的实力走到现在，既然都已经走到这个时候了，那他会出道。

不是应该也不是可能，是一定会。

看他穿着制服走在小路上，一次比一次都还要自信，那我们有什么理由不支持、相信他。

我握紧拳头。

“那我就一定要亲自送你出道。”

07.

仲春紧接在孟春后头，大厂的周遭是空旷的，风还是很大，而且有些凉。

我缩了缩身体，差点就被天上挂着的大太阳给骗了，幸好身上衣服还算够的，就是风太强了罢。

少年们的衣物和刚见面那阵子都不一样了，毕竟气温还是渐渐的在上升，其他先前被淘汰的男孩们也都陆续回了厂，准备那天的特别舞台，再目送九个兄弟出道。

胡春杨和一群人走在一起，藏不住的笑意隔着口罩都能看见。

我的手愣了一下才按下快门，觉得心里温暖了多。

08.

而我们也总到了迎接了毕业的那一天，我握着公演门票的那只手都是抖的，还是小睦叫我别担心我才慢慢放下心来。

我抬头看着不知道几层楼高的影棚，今天过后旅程要暂时画下一个休止符。开始想念去年12月，在花路上的初见，每一次公演他带来的惊喜……就好像明天什么都要留在这里了。

一个人接着一个人的入场，我在伸展台旁卡了个最前排，吞了口唾沫。

这一天终究还是到来了，接下来是未知的开始。

我看着穿着制服站在主舞台的他，和之前第一次主题曲录制的他完全不一样了，现在的他身上闪着光，眼里充满自信。

无论是主题曲还是自己选择的曲目，今天在现场一直都很顺利。

在决赛最后一首歌曲的舞台上，好像看见胡春杨的眼神往我这里飘了过来，我抓准时机按下快门，记录下这瞬间。

前面两句歌词是他唱的，下午入场到现在我也数不清自己究竟哭了几次，我又泪目了。

今天的几个小时里见证了好多面的他，其实在入厂之后他就好不一样。

正式公布出道成员，第八名开始，内心就是忐忑的。我们就仅是同学或是粉丝与偶像之间的关系，我却好想要为你付出什么。在第六名公布的时候听见了你的名字，我是真的很快乐的抱着旁边的人哭了。

想起你这一路的辛苦，想起你筹备每一个舞台背后的付出，想起你上课认真学习的样子，想着你。

一切都好不真实，从我开始默默喜欢你的时候，就算知道你不会注意到我，我也还是喜欢着名为胡春杨的同班同学，可不是吗。

你应该也觉得很不真实，但我们知道这是你应该得到的。小睦微笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，“别哭啦，快抬头看看他吧。”

胡春杨从我面前经过，他对伸展台两边粉丝还有家人鞠躬表示着感谢，我抓稳相机，留下这一生只会有一次的特别记忆。

他快步走到九个出道位的位置下方，接过PD手中的麦克风，一开口就开始感谢很多人。

但我最忘不了的还是最后他所说的那几句话。

他歪头笑了笑。

“我希望，我们能够守住彼此的那份幸运。”

“然后，我希望，我们都能成为，更好的人。”

“然后……”

“以后的路，我们一起走吧。”

“谢谢，感恩，这所有的一切。”

他把话筒交回给PD，鞠躬，爬上台阶，走到应该属于他的那个位置。

椅子上写着6，往下望去那该是多美好的景色。可惜我感受不了，只能在台下仰望他发光，那一瞬间好像时间静止一般，停留在他笑的那一刻。

四月六日的这个美好夜晚结束了。

我很早就回到宿舍休息，打算隔天早一点到大厂蹲着，而我也这么做了。可说实在是根本没睡饱，莫名其妙哭了一夜都没怎么睡，回忆着这几个月、这几年，时间就在我的回忆中消逝。

“诶，他们出来了。”小睦用手肘顶了顶我才回过神，“啊……好。”我拉了拉口罩，还是有些冷，感觉又感冒了。

咔嚓。

不知道会不会是最后一张在这个地方留下的照片，但我相信你总有一天会再回到这个地方，延续从前。

目送他们搭上小巴，估计是往新家去了，带着剩下数十个兄弟的梦想往前走，庆幸胡春杨和其他八个人一起出了道。

他适合，他也值得。

打了车回到宿舍，兜里的手机在我瘫倒在床上的时候正好响了起来，我坐起身滑开锁屏，是不知道谁传来的一则语音。

我犹豫了很久，小心翼翼才点开那则长达十八秒的语音。

“不知道是什么让我们又一次遇见，我知道你还记得我，我也知道你还喜欢我。”

“既然如此……”

“那我们可以在一起了吗？”

最后一句话让我不知所措，背景杂音吵到我不知道前面是谁在说什么，静下心又去听第二次，这次我似乎是彻彻底底的傻到把手机一滑自由落体下床。

小睦刚放下包，伸手捡起我的手机，“你怎么你，手机不要钱的啊。”然后打开我的手机，“这谁？”“你听你自己听不要问我。”

她不明所以点开了语音，还不知有没有听清又把手机交还给我，故意看着我咳了两声。

……那我知道她究竟听没听清了。

“那个，你怎么知道我是谁。”

我一发完语音又怂的把手机丢到一边，把自己的头埋在棉被里头，感受到手机震动才半眯着眼打开手机，抓起桌上的耳机插进孔里，挂上耳朵。

“你从以前就很喜欢哭。”

“才毕业几年，怎么可能会忘记你。” 

看对方发送一张照片，正要去点开的时候突然接到视讯对话的通知，看也没看我就不小心点下了接受，半秒后意识到自己做错事情的时候已经来不及。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”我手颤抖着原本想把镜头关上，却发现自己的手已经不听使唤。

“叫什么呢，我又不会吃人鹅鹅鹅鹅。”

熟悉的笑声和声音并没有让我的紧张减缓，又想起刚刚他发过来的那张照片，“你你你为什么要偷拍我！”我这下才点到关闭镜头，“鹅鹅鹅我可以做你的站哥。”可屏幕还是被他的身影占据。

“胡、胡春杨你刚刚的话什么意思。”

其实我不知道胡春杨不只是坐在我后座认真上课，他偶尔还会关注我的一举一动。我一直以为毕业那天一句话都没有说就已经注定要擦身而过，但命运看起来并不是这样子想的。

也不知怎么，把心里要问的问题说出口之后心情就放松好多。

仔细听另一端的他还是笑着。

“就是你要不要做我女朋友呀。”

09.

我没想那天我会答应。

我更没想我会如此心口不一。

10.

雪化了，花开了，今年春天，我还喜欢着你。


End file.
